No One Should Know:It's A Secret
by Lookat.theFlowers.23
Summary: It's a story of betrayal, friendship, and love. Glenn has a crush on someone, but doesn't want anyone to know. He is constantly think about his crush and can't get it to stop. What happens when his crush feels the same way? What happens when a secret relationship starts between them? But most importantly what if the group finds out? Find out by reading ;) [P.S ratings may change]
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am once again… with… another new story, but here is the catch this couple is ridiculously ridiculous. I literally just came up with this. I know… I know I got two other stories going on that I barely have time to update on, but it is summer I got shit to do, but I'll be nice and keep trying to update all of these stories. Yeah I'm a big pain in the ass to all of you for not updating every week like I said. I'm not trying to be a dick or anything, but where is all the Bethernor stories?! Just kidding I meant to say that in one of those hilarious voices you hear on cartoons that are trying to be nice. Anyway I meant it in a nice way not the dick way. Okay now I'm just babbling about shit. I'm sorry I'm just trying to start conversation here, but obviously I can sense no one is interested. REVIEW please btw! And if you do want to start conversation privately message me on here or whatever it is called. THANKS! ;) **

…**.**

**Back to the topic; the couple is odd and strange. This story will contain betrayal, hurt, comfort, cheating, love triangle, older male-younger female (not by much though), and well jealousy. May I introduce (probably the first to think of this couple like the rest of my other stories)…the one…the only… BLENN! *crowd goes wild* Yeah anyway for those who don't know what BLENN is I'm sure I can tell you. I'm so sorry for all those GLAGGIE fans, but it is time for a new era (just to let you know I'm a GLAGGIE fan, but I get bored and this is what happens). Okay enough stalling! **

**It is…**

_**Chapter 1- GLENN's POV**_

___Why is it that I only notice __**her **__now? _I thought to myself while watching _**her**_ from the watch tower. _God what's wrong with me?! I have Maggie; I love Maggie… right? _I shook the negative thoughts from my head. _Of course I love Maggie why wouldn't I?! Well you seem to notice__** her**__ a lot more than you do Maggie. _

"True," I thought a loud.

"True what?" I jumped and turned around only to see Rick and Daryl.

"I was just… uh… thinking," I slowly said. Rick chuckled while Daryl rolled his eyes. "Was there anything you needed?"

"Your shift is over Glenn," I formed an 'O' shape with my mouth. I just stood there kind of dumb founded. "You can go now." I looked up at my two friends and nodded before leaving. I hurried to the kitchen, but I ran into someone causing me to fall on top of them. I heard a groan. I lifted my head and opened my eyes only to meet the eyes of _**her**_. I stared at her for a second before quickly getting off her and standing up.

"I… I'm so sorry," I said while extending my hand to help her up which she gladly accepted.

"It's okay Glenn. I'm the one who should be sorry; I wasn't watching where I was walking," She giggled before dusting herself off. I smiled softly. "Why were you in such a hurry?"

"I…I was…um…hungry! Yes I was hungry and wanted food," She looked a little shocked at my outburst of the mention of food.

"Well okay then. I guess I'll let you on your way," She smiled up at me. "I'll talk to you later okay?" I just nodded and watched as she walked away. I then continued my journey to the kitchen. I sighed as I rummaged through the shelves.

"What are you doing?" I jumped startled; I grabbed my pounding heart and turned around.

"Oh it's just you," I took a deep breath while Carl rolled his eyes pushing past me and started rummaging through the shelves like I was.

"Yeah it is just me. So what were you doing?" Carl moved some cans and reached to the very back of the shelf before grabbing to candy bars. He handed me one.

"Thanks," Carl shrugged his shoulders.

"You're welcome. So you gonna ask me a question or what?" I nodded.

"Looking for something to eat was all," I opened the candy bar and took a bite.

"Is that why you yelled the word food?" I looked at Carl with a guilty look.

"You heard that?"

"The whole prison heard you," I groaned and banged my head on shelf. I moaned in pain and I held my head. "What has gotten into you? You've been acting weird lately."

"I know I have and at the moment I wish I didn't feel the way I did," Carl gave me a questionable look.

"Second thoughts about Maggie?" My eyes went wide.

"What no! It's just that I've been really distracted lately about something," _Well actually someone,_ I thought.

"Well alrighty then. I'm got to go but have fun," With that Carl got up and left me alone to think. I sighed deeply shaking my head in disapproval.

"Why does it have to be Beth?" I whispered putting my head in my hands.

**Okay well I hope you can guess what BLENN is. Yeah like I said at the top REVIEW please! Also sorry it's short, but it gets longer like the BETHERNOR story. Love ya'll! I'll Update soon….. hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well chapter two of BLENN is right here. REVIEW! Please. Also I'd love to see and read everyone's stories if they did a BETHxABRAHAM, BETHxGOVERNOR, or BETHxGLENN. Or even a METH story would work right now. Actually can someone write a Merle/Beth/Daryl love triangle thing for me or maybe I can do that! There you have it I'm gonna start another new story. But you can still write me that story though. P.S I'm doing the Supernatural/Walking Dead crossover, a SHANExBETH (inspiration of story came from Mexican-Canadian) and now this other love triangle story. Don't worry though I have a lot of time now to write. Shall we begin? Yes, yes we shall.**

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Beth's POV**_

Glenn has been acting really weird lately. I sighed putting down my copy of Anne Frank's Journal. _Well at least he isn't the one who likes him. Hey sorry I can't control who I like. Well you should learn considering he is your sister's husband. _I rolled my eyes, but felt guilty at the same time.

"It's just a crush… it'll go away soon," I said aloud.

"Who you crushing on?" I jumped at the sound of Daryl's voice. I turned and looked at him. I didn't look at him because I was trying to hide the small blush on my face.

"Oh um…just…just…your…"My voice trailed off thinking of an excuse. "BROTHER!" I exclaimed loudly. It was the first think that came to mind. Daryl jumped back a bit from my outburst; his eyes wide with confusion and a hint of disgust on his face. I sheepishly looked up at him knowing my face was red.

"_You_ like _my _brother?" I nodded. Daryl took a deep breath. "What is it with teens liking older men?" He mumbled before walking away. _Did I really just tell Daryl I have a crush on Merle? Oh yes you just did and now I can sit back and relax while it spreads through the prison like wild fire. _I glared at my inner thoughts. I huffed out before leaving my cell to the kitchen. I walked over to the shelves and reached all the way to the back. I felt around for a bit before finally finding the chocolate bar. I went over to one of the tables and sat down. I stared at the wrapper of the chocolate bar before finally opening it. I felt a presence in the room and it sat down next to me. I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Hi Rick," I said softly taking a bite of the chocolate.

"You okay Beth? You've been acting strange lately," I turned my head to look at him.

"If I said it was my period would you believe me?" Rick rolled his eyes.

"No I wouldn't," Rick placed a hand on my knee. "What is the real reason you've been acting different?" I sighed taking another bite of the chocolate.

"I'm in a bad situation," Rick squeezed my knee encouraging me to go on. "I have this crush on this _guy _but I know he doesn't like me the way I like him. And I just want the crush to go away because if it doesn't I'll be hurting myself emotionally. I would probably be jealous every time I saw him with another person. And plus he already loves someone else." Rick let go of my knee staring at me with confusion.

"That sounds nothing like Merle," I stared at him wide eyed.

"How'd you…" My voice trailed off.

"Daryl," I gave him a look. "What? Daryl tells me practically everything. But I am gonna take a guess and say Merle is the crush."

"No Merle is not the crush," I sighed. Rick smiled.

"Good to know," He stood up. "Thank you by the way." I looked at him.

"For what?" Rick smirked.

"For this," He took the rest of my chocolate bar and running away with it.

"Hey! I wasn't down with that," I yelled after him. I laughed; Rick can be so childish when he's around me. I decided I spent enough time in the kitchen so I got up and went outside.

**Sorry about the short chapter. Was it good by any chance cause I fell like it wasn't that good. Anyway REVIEW! Love ya'll!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three of BLENN! So has anyone ever thought of trying to write a BLENN or a BETHRAHAM or a BETHERNOR or a METHYL (merle/beth/daryl) or perhaps a ****Bricklyethernor**** (merle/daryl/beth/rick/governor) sort of thing. Or would the BRICKLYETHERNOR make Beth look like a slut? Okay do you just want me to start? I think you do so I will.**

**CHAPTER 3-**

_**Glenn's POV**_

After I left the kitchen I went outside to stab the walkers through the fence to blow off steam. _You love Maggie, Glenn! You can't love two people… it's not right to love another. But Beth is younger and… and what exactly? Beautiful… well Maggie's beautiful too. _I groaned. _Why does this have to happen to me? Why not Rick or Daryl… hell even Merle! _I stopped stabbing the walkers to look at the damage I'd done. There were about thirty walkers in a pile against the fence dead for good this time.

"Glenn are you okay?" I turned around to look at Rick. I nodded. "Are you sure? You never just come out here and kill walkers without a reason." I sighed.

"I have a _big_ problem?" Rick raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Well I'm all ears," Rick crossed his arms and I looked at him shocked. "Or I can just get Maggie." My eyes went wide.

"No…NO…no…no! NO! Don't do that! I'll tell you," I took a deep breath. "You promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise," I nodded and looked down at my feet.

"Well… there is this girl and I like her. I like her just a little too much for comfort. I can't get her out of my mind and if Maggie or Hershal found out they would kill me. Everyone would kill me pretty much. And I just don't know what to do," Yeah it was a short explanation, but at least I said something instead of nothing.

"It's Beth," I looked up at Rick like an idiot.

"Wha- how'd you know?"

"You said Maggie and Hershal would kill you leaving out Beth and I'm sure if you'd hurt Maggie she would join in on the action… but you didn't say her name in that sentence. It was simple really," Rick shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow," I started to stare off in space until another voice rang out.

"Rick!" Rick turned around and I just looked past him to see who it was.

"Beth," Rick said in the same tone.

"You took my chocolate," She squeaked out like a child.

"Yes… yes I did," Beth glared at him, but then when she looked at me she seemed to blush.

"Oh… hi Glenn," Her voice was now soft. Just then Rick gave me a weird eyebrow wiggle wave thing.

"Anything else you needed or did you just want to tell me I took your chocolate?" Beth turned back towards him.

"Don't be so rude Rick. And plus I also came out here to tell you your boyfriend wants you," Rick raised his eyebrows.

"Boyfriend?" I chuckled knowing exactly what she meant; everyone in the prison would know what she was talking about.

"You know the one that you kissed about four days ago," Rick groaned turning a slight, but very visible red.

"We were drunk," He whined out.

"Drunk people are people who show and say their true feelings and thoughts," Rick sent her the birdy.

"Hey! That wasn't nice! Now go to Daryl," With that Rick turned and jogged towards the prison leaving me and Beth alone. Beth turned back towards me and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"So… why are you out here?"

"Oh I was clearing my mind of some… things," I turned back to look at the pile of walkers then back at Beth.

"Oh…" Then there was an awkward silence between us.

"BETH!" We both looked at the entrance of the prison door and saw Carol standing there.

"Well I better go see what she wants. I'll talk to you later Glenn," She smiled at me then, just as Rick did, she jogged to the prison. I sighed and returned to the fence.

**I believe this is the longest chapter. Um… a little weird chapter you could say. REVIEW! **

**Loves ya'll! :* **


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while, but you know I've got the rest of my damn stories. I enjoy it though and I love writing. Might not be that good, but I always am writing. In school it will be in a notebook that I take with me to every class and at home will be multiple stacks of paper/notebooks with random shit ass stories. Then here we have all my stories online which is much better because people, you guys, actually get to read them.**

**Anyway this is chapter four of BLENN. My chapters have been short, but I will tell you that they are short because this is going to be one ass long thing. Give me thumbs up and a wink everyone! You don't have to though.**

**Also thanks for the amazing REVIEWS! It really does mean a lot. **

**Check out my other stories guys! If you enjoy this, hell you will enjoy the rest if you are into the whole weird couples or whatever. If you haven't already known this, I did publish my SHANExBETH story.**

**C:**

**We shall begin!**

**Chapter 4-**

_**Beth's POV**_

__I walked into the prison and went to Carol.

"You called me?" I asked politely. Carol smiled at me.

"Yes I did. I was wondering if you could help me with something," I nodded.

"Of course," Carol looked around before back to me.

"I need you to get me some condoms," I was a little taken back.

"Where am I supposed to get those?" I asked very confused.

"Well your sister has some and Glenn and Rick and Merle," She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Can you just please get a box for me?"

"Why me…why can't you do it?" I said.

"Cause everyone will assume that I'm doing Daryl and I don't want that," I looked at her.

"Then who are you…um…doing? If you don't mind me asking," Carol sighed.

"It's Daryl but he wants to keep it a secret," Carol looked down.

"Fine I'll get them," I whispered. All the sudden I was pulled into Carol's embrace.

"Thank you," She said happily. I pulled away.

"You're welcome. I'll give them to you later today," Carol gave me a look.

"You can get them that fast?"I nodded.

"You did say there were a lot of people I know with condoms," Carol smirked.

"You sound like Maggie or maybe even a Dixon," I rolled my eyes playfully before walking away. I started to head out to the court yard once again.

_**Glenn's POV**_

I was back to killing the walkers through the fence. It had been about five minutes since Beth left.

"Glenn?" I heard her soft voice. _That was fast, _I thought. I turned back around to face Beth.

"Yes?" I asked softly. Beth kind of turned red.

"I…I…um…" Her voice trailed off.

"You alright?" I asked stepping a little closer. Beth nodded.

"Of course," She looked at me. "It's just that I need something." I looked at her confused.

"Something?" Beth closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Something that protects," I was still confused. _What the hell is she trying to say?_

"Protects what?" Beth glared at me for a short second, but it quickly disappeared and she became red again.

"From…um…pregnancy," She squeaked out.

"Wait…what?" I felt a bit jealous.

"I need condo-"

"I know what you meant," I hissed. Beth looked shocked at my tone and she backed away. "Sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine… I understand. I'll just ask someone else," She started walking away.

"Wait," I called out. Beth turned back around and looked at me. "I'll give you one box…if you tell me why you need them." _That was a dumb question Glenn. You already know why she needs them, _My mind argued.

"Shouldn't you already know the answer to that," She smiled.

"Yeah but who is it?"

"Glenn it isn't for me," She said.

"Oh," I said. There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Well…um let me just get cleaned up and I'll get you that box."

"Thank you," She smiled and we both started walking to the prison.

**See short chapters, but one long ass story. So y'all gonna REVIEW! **

**P.S- Check out the other stories!**

**Love ya'll- Bethernor ;***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of BLENN! Gosh I know way to long… and yes everything is okay. **

**Thank you for the concern though. It's just that school started! Finally a senior btw. **

**So anyway let's just start reading okay? Okay.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Beth's POV-**

Glenn and I entered his and Maggie's cell and I felt shame wash over me. I sighed loudly causing Glenn to look at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…just awkward I guess," I shrugged.

"Awkward?" Glenn looked confused, but at the same time he knew what I meant.

"Well…I just asked you for a…you know…and now you are actually giving me a box," I explained rather confused myself.

"As long as they aren't for you I'm fine with lending you a box," His eyes went wide to what he side. "I mean…you…you're like…my sister…and…I…you know." _And I'm the sister who likes you too much for my own good, _I flinched mentally.

"Yeah…" There was an awkward silence between us as we stared each other down.

"I'm just going to…" Glenn started getting on his stomach. I looked at him quit amused as he stuck his hand under the bunk and stuck his tongue out. He pulled a black duffle bag out and I stood over him as he began opening it. My eyes went wide at the contents in side.

"Why do you have a whole duffel bag full of condoms?" I gaped.

"Well to have sex," He said like it was a question he got all the time. I rolled my eyes. "What size?" Glenn looked up at me and I looked down at him confused.

"Size?" I repeated.

"Yeah. Did the person not give you a certain size?" I shook my head. "Well do you know who the guy is?" I nodded. "Well guess what size you think he is." I blushed deeply.

"Uh…large?"

"In length or width?"

"Width," I blushed even fiercer. Glenn nodded before rummaging through the boxes of condoms.

"Ah ha," Glenn handed me a box and I nodded.

"Thanks," I said.

"Bethany Rose-Ann Greene! What are you doing with that box?" I turned to face the angry face of my sister.

"I-uh…" I stood frozen.

"Maggie why tha hell you screamin' for?!" Daryl's voice rang through the prison.

"Beth give me the box," Maggie demanded ignoring the voice of Daryl and the incoming footsteps.

"No," I said softly. Maggie looked at me slightly taken back with my words.

"No?" Maggie asked. "Beth just give me the damn condoms."

"Condoms?" I gulped. "Bethie why do you have condoms?" I looked at my daddy.

"Because," I answered. I noticed pretty much the group surrounded us. "I know I'm old enough to make my own decision in having sex."

"Sex?" Maggie hissed. "Who are you having sex with?"

"None of your business Maggie," I swallowed all my feelings. "I can have sex with who I want."

"No you can't! Beth you're just a kid," She cried out. I looked down at the ground. I looked back up at Maggie and threw the box of condoms at her.

"Fine! Have your damn box of condoms! Just cause I ain't got no condoms don't mean I won't have sex," I cried out pushing past everyone. _She will never treat as an adult or even a teenage! I will always be a kid or a baby or a little girl nothing more, _I thought to myself. I walked right outside to the fence of walkers grabbing a crow bar and killing them. I was crying now, letting all my anger out on the walkers before me. I was outside killing for about two hours before a comforting voice rang out.

"Beth? Are you okay?" I didn't answer or turn around and continued what I was doing. "Beth." The voice was more firm, but still soft and comforting. All the sudden a hand went on my shoulder and stopped me. "Stop." I nodded and collapsed in the person's arms and cried while they ran a hand up and down my back. "You okay?"

"She will always treat me like a kid," I whispered into their chest.

"Me and you both," I looked up to meet the eyes of Glenn.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just forget what I said," I nodded laying my head back on Glenn's chest.

"I wish it could always be like this," I sighed. I knew what I said, but it didn't faze me.

"What do you mean?" I pulled away from Glenn and looked up at him feeling guilt and shame.

"I'm sorry," I walked away leaving Glenn alone.

**Yeah I know short chapter! I'm sorry that you waited that long for this. Was the chapter good or not?**

**REVIEW, Fav, follow!**

**Love y'all- Bethernor ;***


End file.
